


Chiedimi se sono felice

by LirinUchiha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirinUchiha/pseuds/LirinUchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecco cosa succede quando Dean tenta di fare 'il lavoro sporco' per conto di Jo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiedimi se sono felice

**Author's Note:**

> A me lavorare fa male... Facendo un lavoro che non ha bisogno di starci tanto con la testa ho parecchio tempo per pensare (della serie, se qualche fisico avesse tutto il tempo che ho io per immaginare cazzate a quest'ora abiteremmo su Marte...)... Questa fanfiction è zucchero, davvero io ci provo a scrivere del porn, ma non mi riesce, mi sembra sempre di forzarlo o che sia un pezzo inutile. Quindi boh, spero siate in vena di robaccia verde. Con tutto il porn che leggo dovrei essere una fottuta esperta, e che cavolo... *Frustrazione massima*

L'uscita serale per bere una birra era diventata quasi una tradizione per loro. Non che avessero deciso che lo fosse, solo che si erano ritrovati a farlo ogni giorno – salvo imprevisti – da quasi due anni e quindi era automatico che lo fosse diventato, no?   
Comunque, non era l'unica 'tradizione' che arrivava puntuale come un orologio svizzero. L'unica differenza era che capitava una volta al mese.  
"Sam, ti prego! Scaricamelo!" Pregò Jo, la loro cara e vecchia amica d'infanzia, che ogni mese – cascasse il mondo – chiedeva a quel povero disgraziato di suo fratello Sam di scaricargli il ragazzo di turno. Purtroppo Jo tra i tanti difetti – tra cui l'essere una stronza cronica, una manesca scaricatrice di porto e una bastarda di prima categoria – aveva pure quello peggiore: non riuscire a dire a qualcuno che era stata solo una botta e via. Quindi, dopo qualche uscita senza impegno, queste povere anime in pena le chiedevano di iniziare una relazione seria, lei non sapeva dire di no e quindi arrivava a fine mese con i nervi a fior di pelle. Da qui le continue richieste al suo sensibile fratellino – alto due metri e un armadio, occhioni da cucciolo e parlantina da avvocato – di fare il lavoro sporco al posto suo.  
Dean certe volte si chiedeva se il suo comportamento libertino avesse influenzato in qualche maniera la piccola e dolce Joanna trasformandola in una mangiatrice di uomini...   
"No, Jo. Devi imparare a prenderti le tue responsabilità!" Ribatté tentando di ignorarla, sforzo inutile visto che tutti quelli che lo conoscevano sapevano che Sam Winchester era il classico bravo ragazzo dal cuore tenero che non sapeva dire di no alle donzelle in difficoltà.  
"Oh, andiamo, Sammy! Lo hai fatto un milione di volte! Che ti costa?" Dean di solito non appoggiava Jo – erano come cane e gatto – ma quando c'era da dare fastidio al proprio fratellino sarebbe andato a braccetto perfino con Lucifero in persona.  
Sam lo guardò male mentre la ragazza annuiva.  
"Esatto, lo hai fatto tante volte!" Piagnucolò aggrappandosi al braccio enorme dell'amico, cosa che la fece sembrare ancora più minuta.  
Il ragazzo sospirò.  
"Anche se volessi non potrei... Ho il tirocinio allo studio legale tutta la settimana" Disse prima di bere fino a metà la sua birra.  
Jo subito si staccò da lui, offesa.  
"Ecco, stai preferendo il lavoro ai problemi di una tua cara amica d'infanzia! Sei senza cuore..." Si lamentò puntandogli il dito contro.  
"Sto solo cercando di farti prendere le tue responsabilità. Se non ti piace il tizio diglielo e basta! Devi essere sinc-"  
"Blah blah blah Sammy, fallo e basta!" Lo interruppe Dean facendo ridere la ragazza e guadagnandosi l'ennesima occhiataccia da parte del fratello.  
"Se pensi che sia tanto semplice perché non lo fai tu?" Sbottò Sam facendo subito irrigidire l'altro.  
Dean sapeva di essere fregato. Darla vinta a suo fratello era fuori discussione, ma non aveva nemmeno l'intenzione di andare da un tizio sconosciuto a dirgli che la 'sua ragazza' voleva mollarlo! Con la fortuna che aveva gli sarebbe toccato un palestrato pregiudicato.  
"Oh, Dean, ti prego! Mi faresti un favore enorme!" Ecco, adesso ci si mettevano pure gli occhioni sbrilluccicanti di Jo.  
Quindi, fece l'unica cosa che poteva fare: bevve tutto d'un fiato il suo bicchiere di birra e poi ridacchiò con spavalderia.  
"Ok, ci penso io! Cosa sarà mai?"

 

Eh, certo. Cosa sarà mai? Bastava solo bussare alla porta di uno sconosciuto e parlarci. Semplice...  
Col cazzo! Era davanti a quella porta blu acceso – il tizio abitava all'interno 3B di un condominio in centro - da un quarto d'ora e ancora non si era deciso ad agire! Va bene che aveva la faccia di bronzo di un bastardo abituato a scaricare le ragazze senza nemmeno ricordarne il nome, ma lì c'era da affrontare un potenziale psicopatico incazzato nero!   
Il Winchester fece un grande respiro raccogliendo tutto il suo sangue freddo e bussò.  
Mentre aspettava tentò di farsi coraggio ricordando l'unico consiglio che suo fratello gli aveva dato.  
"Non farlo parlare. Non devi dargli il tempo di parlare. Se parla comincerà ad incazzarsi con te!"  
Oh, sì, era stato molto rassicurante. Vaffanculo, Sammy!  
La porta si aprì in un piccolo cigolio facendo comparire un uomo di circa la sua età dai capelli scuri scompigliati, la barba accennata e con un'anonima tuta nera addosso, ma non stette molto a guardarlo – una volta accertatosi che non era potenzialmente letale a livello fisico il resto non gli interessava – concentrato sulla sua missione.  
"Senti, lo so che non ci conosciamo, ma devo parlarti di una cosa e sarà abbastanza lunga quindi fammi entrare così la finiamo in fretta" Disse varcando la soglia di casa senza nemmeno aspettare il permesso.  
Dall'altra parte l'uomo non lo fermò, si limitò solo a guardarlo perplesso e a seguirlo nel suo salotto dove Dean cominciò a parlare, parlare, parlare. Di Jo, del suo carattere particolare, della sua amicizia con lei, delle vite sue e di Sammy, di cosa pensava delle relazioni e dei sentimenti. Ciarlò talmente tanto che arrivò l'ora di pranzo che li costrinse a preparare dei panini veloci per la fame, Dean continuò a parlare pure mentre mangiavano e anche dopo.  
In tutte quelle ore il tizio tentò solo due volte di interromperlo, per il resto ascoltò limitandosi ad accennare sorrisi o annuire con la testa.  
Alla fine, verso le quattro del pomeriggio, Dean finì gli argomenti – finalmente.  
"Insomma, la situazione è più o meno questa. Mi dispiace, amico" Concluse.  
Il padrone di casa lo fissò per qualche attimo, forse aspettandosi che ricominciasse a parlare.  
"Sì, ho capito" Dean si stupì di sentire una voce roca e potente, dal fisico si aspettava un tono più minuto. "Ho solo una domanda"  
Beh, era stato zitto per quasi cinque ore, una domanda doveva concedergliela, anche perché l'altro sembrava del tutto innocuo e anche per niente incazzato. Il suo ciarlare per ore doveva averlo rintontito per bene...  
"Spara" Disse sistemandosi meglio sul divano verde del salotto.  
"Questa Joanna... Chi sarebbe?" Chiese, inclinando la testa, confuso.  
Dean lo fissò per un attimo.  
"Tu non sei... Balthazar lo scrittore?" Domando, sconvolto.  
Il tizio scosse la testa.  
"No, io mi chiamo Castiel e faccio l'assistente di volo..."  
E lì probabilmente Dean perse almeno dieci anni di vita per la vergogna per la figura di merda più grande della storia.

 

"Hai invaso a casa di uno sconosciuto per ore e non era nemmeno quello giusto?!" Esclamò il fratello prima di scoppiare a ridere insieme a Jo. Erano di nuovo in uno dei loro tradizionali incontri serali dedicati alle sbronze e l'argomento principale era la sua enorme figura di merda fatta con... Casqualcosa.  
Alla fine Jo aveva deciso che il suo errore – causato dall'ortografia illeggibile della ragazza – non era poi stato così disastroso visto che era arrivata alla conclusione di voler dare una possibilità a quello scrittore – e no, non c'entrava il fatto che le avesse regalato un orologio che valeva quanto il suo stipendio di due mesi.  
Quindi, a conti fatti, quello che ci aveva rimesso era stato solo il povero Dean a cui non rimaneva altro che affogare la sua vergogna nella birra mentre quei due stronzi ridevano come matti.  
"Dai, Dean, voglio farmi perdonare!" Esclamò all'improvviso Jo dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. "Domani io e Balthe volevamo organizzare una cena, ci saranno anche Sam e Jessica! Ci serve un terzo uomo per non lasciare da sola la nuova vicina di casa di Balthazar che si è appena trasferita e non conosce nessuno!"  
A quelle parole Dean si voltò verso di lei.  
"È carina?" Chiese.  
"Che vuoi che ne sappia io? So solo che si chiama Cassie" Rispose lei per poi bere un po' di birra.  
Cassie... Cassie suonava tanto spogliarellista gentile, poteva andare. Ma non voleva darla subito vinta a quei due ghignanti bastardi.  
"Ci penserò" si limitò a borbottare anche se i due già sapevano che sarebbe venuto.

 

Alla fine, ovviamente, accettò. La cena si sarebbe svolta a casa di Jo – quella con il salotto più grande – e Dean era stato incaricato di portare da bere, cosa che si era del tutto dimenticato di fare e che lo aveva visto correre al mini market più vicino prima che chiudesse. Quando arrivò davanti all'appartamento della ragazza era in ritardo di un buon quarto d'ora. Suonò il campanello già pregustandosi le forme generose di Cassie e quando la porta si aprì era indeciso tra il portarla a casa sua o farsela in macchina, tanto domani avrebbe comunque dovuto portarla a lavare.  
Alzò gli occhi aspettandosi di trovarci l'amica già pronta a sgridarlo per il ritardo e invece no.  
Ci trovò un mare di blu. Letteralmente ebbe la sensazione di essere avvolto da quel colore intenso ed eccitante e solo successivamente si rese conto che erano gli occhi di una persona. Un uomo. Un uomo che conosceva. Un uomo dai capelli scuri abilmente scompigliati, la barba accennata, il corpo snello e un paio di occhi blu da mozzare il fiato.  
"Ciao, Dean" Oh, porca puttana. Com'era che quella voce roca era diventata così sexy da fargli venire i brividi lungo la schiena?  
Con il suo silenzio prolungato e lo sguardo fisso degno di un allupato il Winchester fu più che sicuro di aver scalato la classifica delle figure di merda più gigantesche di tutti i tempi.  
"Cas..." E si fermò lì perché proprio non riusciva a ricordarsi il nome completo – da aggiungere alle figure meschine della sua vita.  
"Cassie! Si chiama Cassie!" Si intromise una voce sarcastica proveniente da un tizio mingherlino che non si fece problemi a passare un braccio attorno alle spalle del moro, ghignando. "Tu devi essere Dean. Io sono Balthazar"  
Oh... Certo che Jo aveva gusti pessimi in fatto di uomini.  
Annuì dando un ultimo sguardo a Casqualcosa prima di entrare e far iniziare quella serata che già si prospettava stancante.

 

Jo per tutta la sera non fece che scusarsi fintamente con Dean per il 'madornale errore nell'aver dedotto che Cassie fosse una ragazza invece del vicino a cui Dean aveva invaso al casa per ore' – ovviamente il suo amato fratellino Sammy non si astenette dal darle manforte, quel viscido Big Foot...  
Dean ingoiò il rospo e stette seduto vicino a Cas-chi-si-ricorda-il-pezzo-dopo e gli lanciò occhiatine di soppiatto mentre entrambi parlavano con gli altri durante la piacevole cena. Cas non era un gran chiacchierone, ma poté notare che non parlava mai per dare aria alla bocca – cosa che Dean faceva anche troppo spesso. Poteva percepire una strana aura di calma attorno a lui che lo invadeva fin nel profondo e che lo faceva stare bene.   
Era una bella sensazione.  
"Dean alza il culo e prendi altra birra!" Ordinò Jo.  
"Cosa?! Perché io?!" Ribatté, irritato.  
"Perché sei arrivato in ritardo e non hai fatto altro che parlare, parlare e parlare!" Lo prese in giro ammiccandogli.  
Dean gli lanciò un'occhiataccia mentre arrossiva e si alzava senza avere il coraggio di guardare Castiel.  
Odiava Jo e la sua perenne voglia di metterlo in imbarazzo. Si sarebbe vendicato... Le avrebbe messo un rospo nel letto come quella volta al campeggio a dodici anni – se ci ripensava sentiva ancora la soddisfazione dentro di se. E pure quel ridacchiante essere abnorme che si ritrovava come fratello avrebbe assaggiato la sua ira... Già pregustava il rumore del rasoio elettrico che si avvicinava ai suoi capelli scintillanti.  
"Posso darti una mano?"   
La voce roca a poca distanza da lui lo fece sobbalzare e voltarsi. Cas-fottiamocene-dello-spazio-personale era a poca distanza da lui e lo stava fissando. Intensamente. Troppo intensamente.  
Era imbarazzante.  
"Emm... No, grazie..." Alzò le birre aperte per fargliele notare. "Già fatto, visto?"   
Gli occhi blu si spostarono sulle bottiglie e fece un rumore con la gola che Dean dedusse che fosse un mormorio d'assenso.  
Ma il tizio non si spostò. Gli rimase appiccicato e tornò a guardarlo.   
"Quella ragazza sarebbe la Joanna di cui mi parlavi?" Chiese facendo tremare da capo a piedi il povero malcapitato che annuì in imbarazzo.  
"Sì e... scusa per quella volta... Jo era confusa ed ha un carattere orribile, ma credo che, in qualche strano modo, tenga al tuo amico quindi..." e chiuse la bocca perché, diciamocelo, un uomo sa quando smetterla di sembrare un completo imbecille.  
Cas lo fissò ancora. Cazzo, ma non sbatteva mai gli occhi? Aveva problemi psicologici? Che spreco... Un corpo e una voce sexy, ma Dean aveva già troppi matti nella sua vita – tra cui lui stesso – a cui badare e quel tizio sembrava fin troppo fuori di testa. Ammettiamolo, chi avrebbe mai fatto stare uno sconosciuto in casa per ore – preparandogli pure il pranzo – in piena consapevolezza delle proprie facoltà mentali?  
"Lo capisco. Balthazar è un tipo... particolare. È difficile stargli vicino, ma ha un buon cuore. Sono sicuro che Joanna se ne è resa conto" Disse per poi finalmente allontanarsi.  
Sì, certo, Jo aveva proprio visto il buon cuore di Balthazar... Precisamente quello a forma di carta di credito.  
"È stato lui a convincermi a trasferirmi qui" Continuò a parlare mentre prendeva altre birre.   
"Che ti è successo?" Chiese Dean sinceramente curioso.  
Cas scrollò le spalle.  
"La vita... Una relazione finita male" Disse fissando le propria mano accarezzare distrattamente il tavolo di legno. "Non sono mai stato bravo a... capire quando le persone scherzano con me" Spiegò con voce fredda, ma dentro Dean riuscì a percepirci l'amarezza che tentava di celare. "Ma adesso sta andando meglio. Balthazar mi ha aiutato molto, il nuovo lavoro mi piace e-"  
"Sei felice?"   
A quella domanda la mano di Cas si fermò e gli occhi blu scattarono su di lui. Ci rimasero per un lungo lasso di tempo accompagnato da silenzio.  
Ecco a voi Dean Winchester, il Re delle Domande Idiote, Senza Contesto e Senso Logico!  
Imbarazzato, Dean si concentrò sulla macchia di bruciatura nel legno del tavolo causata da uno degli strani esperimenti culinari di Jo nel suo periodo 'Gordon Ramsey' e tentò di trovare una scappatoia a tutto quello, ma il leggero sospiro che a tutti gli effetti poteva passare per una risata silenziosa lo fece desistere.   
Cas gli stava sorridendo e tutto il resto sembrava aver perso d'importanza – perfino le sue continue figure di merda con quest'uomo.  
"Chiedimelo quando sarà il momento, Dean"  
Detto questo uscì dalla cucina lasciandolo da solo come l'emerito imbecille con una cotta che era.

 

La serata continuò e finì molto bene. Tutti si divertirono e quando Jo intimò a tutti – tranne Sam e Dean che furono ovviamente costretti ad aiutarla a pulire – di levarsi dai piedi era ormai passata la mezzanotte.  
Quanto Dean osservò Cas chiudersi la porta alle spalle e lanciargli un ultimo sguardo e un mezzo sorriso non poté fare a meno di sentire un po' di tristezza annodarglisi intorno al basso ventre – o era tristezza oppure gli strani sformatini dal dubbio contenuto che Jo gli aveva propinato come antipasto.  
Tentò di non pensarci e si voltò per ritrovarsi due esseri gongolanti a fissarlo con due sorrisi degni dello Stregatto.  
"Beh? Che cazzo volete?" Fu la sua eloquente domanda.  
Per tutta risposta Jo ridacchiò  
"Dean ha una cotta! Dean ha una cotta!" Lo canzonò facendogli subito desiderare un qualche ictus che gli facesse dimenticare che quell'essere davanti a se era femmina e non poteva riempirla di testate.  
"Davvero, siete molto carini insieme!" Rincarò la dose il suo caro fratellino a cui prevedeva un futuro molto prossimo di sventure e perdita di capelli inspiegabile.  
"Oh ma andate a fare in culo tutti e due!" E lì concluse la conversazione preferendo cominciare a buttare via le milioni di bottiglie vuote sul tavolo.  
Lui non aveva una cotta. Figuriamoci, non ne aveva mai avute e poi per un uomo! Per quanto sexy, adorabile, con la voce roca e gli occhi più belli del mondo era impossibile che si fosse preso una cotta.  
Assolutamente.  
Infatti non era per quello che si era ritrovato casualmente a passare – sei o sette volte – davanti all'entrata del condominio di Castiel. Era solo una coincidenza. Voleva solo fare un percorso diverso – che includeva arrivare dall'altra parte della città – per tornare a casa. Normale, no?  
…  
Oh, andiamo, non era una ragazzina! Lui aveva già abbastanza problemi di per se per occuparsi pure di una presunta cotta su un pazzo conosciuto meno di 48 ore prima! Aveva il lavoro, suo fratello, i suoi amici. Era felice!  
Si fermò di colpo proprio davanti all'enorme portone semiaperto.  
Era abbastanza, vero? Il lavoro che amava, il fratello più intelligente e rompicazzo del mondo, gli amici più idioti che potesse desiderare. Desiderare altro sarebbe stato da egoisti, desiderare di avere vicino quella persona semisconosciuta sarebbe stato stupido, credere che potesse desiderare la stessa cosa da presuntuosi.  
Si toccò le labbra e poi il volto prima di scoccare uno sguardo di rabbia verso sul portone blu prima di aprirlo del tutto con violenza.  
Al diavolo tutto, Sam era il santarellino della famiglia! Dean era quello che agiva di stomaco – nemmeno di testa -, guidato dai desideri e malamente fermato dalla sua schifosa autostima.   
Voleva provarci, voleva provare ad avere vicino di nuovo quel pazzo sconosciuto che lo aveva fatto entrare in casa sua e fatto parlare per ore ed ore come nessun'altro semplicemente guardandolo.  
Voleva quel pazzo che adesso lo stava fissando seduto sul terzo gradino della scala condominiale e che sapeva stava aspettando lui. Lo sapeva semplicemente guardando i suoi occhi, l'inarcarsi delle sopracciglia, il respiro che gli si era bloccato per un attimo e il tirarsi delle labbra in un sorriso quasi solo tentato.  
E rimase fermo a fissarlo, con ancora la mano con cui aveva spalancato il portone premuta contro il freddo metallo, mentre Cas si alzava e lo raggiungeva invadendo ancora il suo spazio personale, sfiorandogli il braccio, afferrandolo poco sotto la spalla, spingendolo più vicino a se abbastanza da sentire il calore del suo petto sul proprio.   
"Adesso dovresti chiedermelo" Gli domandò in un soffio sulla bocca.  
Ma quello che Dean aveva imparato in poche ore da quello strambo era che c'era il momento per parlare senza sosta, quello per parlare solo guardandosi, quello per capirsi, quello per sfiorarsi e poi c'erano i migliori. Quelli in cui non dovevi fare nient'altro che non staccare la mano da quel portone e prenderti quello che volevi anche se non aveva senso e quasi sicuramente ti avrebbe incasinato la vita più di quello che già era.  
Non chiese niente e non lo chiese mai se Cas – poi scoprì pure il resto del nome, Castiel glielo fece urlare in vari modi fino a marchiarglielo nel cervello a vita – fosse felice, ma il solo vederlo ogni giorno aprirgli la porta blu del suo appartamento con quel sorriso gli bastava come risposta.


End file.
